Tum Jiyo Hazaro Saal
by DivaNims
Summary: a Birthday gift for Daya sir and Sachin Sir, for all Dareya, SachVI and Duo lovers


**A/N: TUM JIYO HAZARO SAAL**

**THIS IS A SHORT STORY FOR BIRTHDAY OF DAYA Sir and SACHIN sir**

* * *

><p><strong>Abhirika, Dareya, and SachVi are married here<strong>

**Daya aur Sachin aaj subah sabse pehle bureau aaye they, par bureau mein koi nahi tha**

**Tabhi Sachin ko Taarika ka phone aata hai**

Sachin: Taarika ji… boliye

Taarika: Sachin, tumhare saath kaun hai Bureau mein…

Sachin: Mere sath to Daya sir hain

Taarika: Tum dono yahan is hotel mein jaldi aa jao bahot badi gadbad ho gayi hai

Sachin: Gadbad, Kaisi gadbad…

Taarika: Wo sab batane ka time nahi hai tum bas yahan Hotel Blue Pearls ke hall mein aa jao, Please

Sachin: Thik hai hum aa rahe hain

**Call gets disconnected**

Daya: Kya hua Sachin, kya kaha Taarika ne

Sachin: Sir wok eh rahi thi ki kuch gadbad ho gayi hai aur wo phone pe bata nahi sakti hume foren Hotel Blue Pearls bulaya hai

Daya: Thik hai to, chalo phir

Sachin: Chaliye

**Both of them reach Hotel Blue Pearls**

Sachin: Arey sir yahan to koi bhi nahi hai

**Taarika came there**

Taarika: Sachin Daya jaldi karo wo andar Purvi aur Shreya

Daya: Shreya!

Sachin: Purvi!

Both: Kya hua dono ko…?

Taarika: Aap log chaliye please

**Both of them go inside the hall, but inside the hall, there was no one except darkness, the entire hall was in the middle of the hotel where no light could ever reach**

Daya: Taarika , Yahan to koi bhi nahi hai

**They were surprised to see that now even Taarika was not there **

"Main hoon naa" Pichey se kisine aawaz di, aur wo candle leke khadi thi, aur usne Daya ko gale lagaya, Wo koi aur nahi Shreya thi

"Sirf tum nahi main bhi to hun" Wo Purvi thi

"Arey sirf aap chaaronnahi hain, yahan to sab hain"-All others

**Light ho jaati hai pure hall mein**

**Sab gaane lagte hain aur beech mein cake laya jata hai**

**Dono ekkatha cake kaatte hain**

"_**Baar baar din ye aaye  
>Baar Baar dil ye gaaye<br>Tum jiyo hazaron saal  
>Hai meri ye aarzoo<br>Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday Daya and Sachin  
>Happy Birthday To You"<strong>_

**Dono pehle cake ekdusre ko khilate hain, Phir Daya Shreya ko aur Sachin Purvi ko**

Abhijeet: Arey yaar humne kaunsa apradh kiya hai jo hume cake na mile

Daya: Kaisi baaten kar rahe ho yaar abhi lo

Sachin: Haan sir leejiye na

Taarika: Bilkul nahi Daya , Sachin, Ek piece se zyada inhe mat khaane dena

Abhijeet: Arey lekin Taarika, aaj to khaane do mujhe, Aaj to in dono ka janamdin hai

Taarika: Wahi to Abhijeet aaj in dono ka janamdin hai isliye ek piece khaane de rahi hun ganimat samjho

Abhijeet: Lao Daya ek hi piece thik hai… Kuch nahi se kam hi sahi

**Daya usey cake khilata hai**

Abhijeet: Janamdin mubarakh ho dost

**Daya usey gale lagata hai**

Abhijeet: Janamdin mubarakh ho Sachin

Sachin: Thank you sir

ACP: Tum dono ko janamdin bahot bahot mubarakh ho… Bhagwaan kare aise hi tum log haste raho aur humesha CID ke sitare banke raho

Daya: Thank you sir aapka itna pyaar hi to hai, jo hum sab ek parivar ki tarah hain yahan CID mein

Sachin: Haan, bilkul sir, aapki wajah se aaj hum itne aage badh paye hain

**Tabhi Dr Salunkhe wahan aate hain Pehle wo Daya aur Sachin ko wish karte hain aur unhe cake khilate hain**

Daya: Bas bas Salunkhe sahab Itna meetha ek saath accha nahi

Sachin: Haan sir aaj ke liye bahot ho gaya, Itna khaunga to mota ho jaunga aur mota Sachin accha nahi lagega na sir

Dr Salunkhe: Arey, tum chaahe mote ho ya nahi… Purvi tumhe tab bhi tumhe utna hi pyaar karega

Sachin : Kya sir aap bhi

**All of them laughed, While Purvi was blushing**

Daya: Aap ek kaam keejiye humare badle ka cake, Abhijeet ko khila deejiye

Dr Salunkhe: Aao Abhijeet.. Lo tum bhi kya yaad karoge ki Dr Salunkhe ne tumhe cake khilaya

Abhijeet: Kya, Salunkhe sahab, humari madam ne to pehle hi mana kar diya hai

Taarika: Haan Sir aaj ye cake ek piece se zyada nahi khaayenge

Dr Salunkhe: Arey bhayi khaane do usey Taarika, janmdin hai uske dost ka… Lo Abhijeet

Sachin: Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi… Ye sab aapne arrange kab kiya?

Kavin: Ye sab idea tumhari madam ka tha

Sachin: Purvi… Matlab wo sab… Wo ladai jhagda naatak tha…

Purvi: Ab to roothe mat rahiye, Ab to naraz nahi hain mujhse

Sachin: Bilkul naraz hun

Purvi: Kyun, Ab kaisi narazgi ?

Sachin(holds her hand): Tum mujhse yun rootha na karo

Purvi: Bilkul bhi nahi…

Daya: Accha, ab main samjha, subah subah Shreya tum mujhse ye kyun keh rahi thi ki , main chalun, aur tum office baad mein aaogi

Shreya: Isliye kaha karti hun, ki kabhi kabhi humari bhi baat sun leni chahiye

Daya(while holding her hand): Arey , Hum to humesha aapki baat sunte hain

Abhijeet(clearing his throat): Daya… wo ma, ma , Main soch raha tha, ki sab log hain to chalo, khaana khaate hain

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THE PARTY GETS OVER<strong>

**AT NIGHT**

**AT DAREYA'S HOUSE**

**Shreya change karne ke liye apne kapde **

Daya: Shreya…

Shreya: Hmmm

Daya: Thank you very much… Tum meri zindagi mein, ek khaas taufa banke aayi ho

Shreya: Thank you to mujhe aapse kehna chahiye, agar aap na hote na,to meri zindagi ke koi maine nahi hote

**Dareya eyelock**

**A small girl came inside**

**Dareya eyelock break**

"Mumma Daddy, main aapse bahot naraz hun, aap log itna late kyun ho gaye"

Daya: Arey humari Gudiya abhi tak soyi nahi

"Mujhe aapse baat nahi karni daddy , aaj aapka birthday tha aur aap na mujhe wahan le gaye naa mere liye cake laaye"

Shreya: Pihu… beta kisne kaha aapke liye cake nahi laaye hum, thehro

**Wo kitchen jaake ek cake laati hai**

Daya: Shreya.. Ye ek aur cake

Pihu: Ye….!... Thank you mumma

Shreya: Ye cake maine apne haathon se banaya hai…. Chaliye kaatiye aur bataiye kaisi bana hai

**Daya cake kaatta hai aur Pihu ko khilata hai**

Shreya: Thoda sa ab apni beti ke haath se kha lijiye

Daya: Nahi Shreya, aaj bahot cake khaaya hai

Pihu: Please Papa

Daya(smiles): Thik hai beta khila do

**Pihu usey cake khilati hai**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT SACHVI HOUSE<strong>

**Purvi bed thik kar rahi thi**

Sachin: Purvi… Main tumse naraz hun

Purvi: Naraz kyun?

Sachin: Sabne mujhe kuch na kuch gift diya tumne kyun nahi diya

Purvi: Mujhe pata tha aap ye sawal karenge, well ek taufa hai mere paas…

Sachin: To diya kyun nahi abhi tak

Purvi: Yahan aaiye mere paas

**Sachin uske paas jaata hai, Purvi ne uska haath thaama**

Purvi: Sachin wo, aap… Aap

Sachin: Main kya

Purvi: Aap…

Sachin: Arey itna kya Sharma rahi ho bolo

Purvi: Aap pita banne wale hain

Sachin: Purvi… ye tum sach keh rahi ho ?

**Purvi nodes her head in yes**

Sachin: Purvi tum jaanti nahi ho aaj main kitna khush hun, kitni badi khushi mili hai mujhe , ye mere janmdin ka sabse bada taufa hai, Thank you Purvi, Thank you so much…

**He hugs Purvi and both of them smile**


End file.
